This revised application outlines a comprehensive interdisciplinary program leading to specialized research, education and training in the neurobiology of aging. It is a continuation of a successful basic science training program that began in 1989 conducted by the Center for the Neurobiology of Aging at the University of Florida. The co-Directors of the grant are Ed Meyer, Ph.D. and Philip J. Scarpace, Ph.D., both of whom are successful investigators in this field with extensive training and administrative experience. The 12 training faculty (preceptors and directors) span 4 departments, the local Veterans Administration GRECC, and 2 colleges in the Health Sciences Center. Preceptors were chosen for their productivity in the neurobiology of aging, training backgrounds, and interactions with other preceptors at didactic and research levels. Research resources include well supplied and supported laboratories for each preceptor, numerous UF Core facilities, support from the Center for the Neurobiology of Aging, and additional stipend support from the Provost's office. Didactic facilities include well designed graduate curricula in the Interdisciplinary Program (IDP) of the College of Medicine and a required course entitled "Neurobiology of Aging," multiple seminar series covering topics in this area, and a large number of additional elective aging and neuroscience courses throughout departments at UF. Administrative support also includes a full time secretarial assistant and funds for trainee recruitment and travel. A new feature of this program involves establishing a nation-wide competition for a travel award for an advanced graduate student to present their work at the annual GSA meeting, followed by a visit to the University of Florida. This award, sponsored and funded by the Center for the Neurobiology of Aging, is expected to help our program to identify and recruit outstanding young researchers in the aging field, as well as increase the visibility of our program within the aging community. This training grant is expected to continue to facilitate the career development of young investigators based on our progress to date, including: 1) the successful filling of every training position over the past 15 years;2) the overall research productivity of the fellows during their training interval;3) the high fraction of trainees over the past 10 years who have remained in research, either as faculty members (9/25), on the academic path toward an independent research position (postdoctoral or graduate student level;9/25), or in industry (7/25).